


Tension at the Hero's Hallway

by Kaipiroska



Series: Real Black Knight hours [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Black Knight about to fuck everything up, Gen, Kiran is a weird dude, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaipiroska/pseuds/Kaipiroska
Summary: After some rather unfortunate summons, Kiran actually manages to summon the legendary hero Ike. But how quickly can things go south when the Black Knight is around?





	Tension at the Hero's Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here! Let me know if you enjoyed it or if you spotted some errors, I'm still trying to improve.

The summoner has never really been quite subtle in concealing his feelings towards the heroes he summons.  There was this one time when he slammed the doors open announcing to everyone that Azura from the world of Fates joined their ranks, and personally took the traditionally dressed hoshidian pegagus rider by hand to give her a tour of the castle, much to the embarrassment of everyone (Alphonse and Sharena first). Usually, however, he returns quietly and let Anna guide the newly arrived heroes, whom often are strangely  Barsts and Arthurs from different worlds. There happened some cases where they recruited some new units during the tempest trials: it was during one of these that the Summoner brought back with him Black Knight.  Since arriving there the mysterious armored swordsman had little no interactions with the other heroes, and always stayed quiet and on its own until his presence was required on the battlefield.  That introvert behavior, however, changed one day.

The summoner was enthusiastic and had a big smile on his face as he was guiding the new summoned hero through the hallway.  Towering at his side, Ike, the vanguard legend, was looking around,  his eyes studying the roof.

“As you can see, this is the hero’s hallway, where all kinds of heroes meet and have access to various numbers of activities.” said the summoner

“I see.” Said Ike. “Is there also a training ground?” he asked

“Oh, more than you can count on your hands!” smiled the summoner. “Trust me, Ike, you’re going to love this pla—“

 

**“FINALLY”**

 

a voiced shouted, gathering the attention of everyone in the hall.

Black Knight appeared and stood in front of Ike as he plunged Alondite into the ground, resting both of his hands on the handle, in his usual pose. His voice, for how much covered by his helmet, betrayed a hint of excitement.

“You!” Ike muttered with a stern look on his face, as he assumed a combat stance and his hand reached for Ragnell.

**“It seems my theory has been proven correct. In a world where heroes from different worlds and times are able to be summoned, it was only a matter of time before you showed up. I have to say, I coveted for a worthy opponent  for quite a while.”**

Black Knight grasped the handle of his sword with one hand and pulled it out of the ground like as if it was nothing,  pointing it at Ike.

**“But looking at you now, I can say it was worth the wait.”**

Ike unleashed Ragnell, ready to fight.

“Can’t deny that the feeling is mutual.”

 **“Well then.”** Black Knight assumed his stance **“Shall we begin?”**

Ike griped tightly his sword and narrowed his eyes. Everyone in the hall was silent, uncertain of what was about to happened or if they could do something to stop this.

“NONONONONO NO NO NO NO NO!”

It was at that moment that the Summoner, previously overwhelmed by the situation, decided to interfere. Almost as if he was taken over by a frenzy, the summoner went past Ike and rushed towards the Black Knight at a fast pace, constantly pointing at him with his finger as he spoke.

“NO! YOU **DO NOT** PULL THAT THING WITH ME!”

**“Stand aside Summoner, this thing concerns only me and Gawain’s Son.”**

“YOU ARE **NOT** DOING THIS HERE. NOT WITH ME UNDER COMAND, NOT WHILE WE ARE AT WAR, AT MOST OF ALL  **NOT**   IN THE HEROES HALL!”

Summoner now stood right in front of Black Knight, his index finger now poking his armor.

“Do I have to remind you that you pledged your alliance to me? You swore to protect me, do I recall right? Lead me your strength and all?”

Black Knight didn’t flinch, his sword still in hand and head pointed towards Ike, his emotions concealed behind his helmet.  The tension was still high, but the summoner continued:

“Besides” he spoke with a more quieted down tone “If you fought him now, it wouldn’t be a fair match”

This seemed to catch the Knight’s attention, shifting his focus towards the Summoner

“Ike has been summoned in this world today while you’ve been here in Askr for quite a while, fighting and training. If you fought him now you would easily get the upper hand.”

 Ike looked at the Summoner, uncertain if he was bluffing or what he was saying was true. Could the Black Knight have possibly grown even stronger during his stay in this realm?

“If you fight him now, you’ll gain nothing for your personal quest of perfecting the art of swordsmanship. And we don’t want that...right?”

Kiran tried to convince Black Knight to lean down his sword by putting his hand on the blade, but the knight didn’t flinch. He stared silently at Ike.

“Zelgius…” muttered Kiran between his teeth, so that only the jet black general could hear him.

Even if wearing a helmet, everyone could swear Black Knight was giving the summoner a glare so intense that it would have scared the fiercest of dragons. Black Knight then tilted his head in the general direction of the hallway,  taking a moment to study his surroundings:

In front of him, his prey was still standing in a fighting stance, however, his face betrayed some concern.

Behind him, he could see the royals siblings, Alphonse and Sharena, weapons in hand and ready to fight, both with sweat running down their faces as they were gritting their teeth. There were also few other heroes ready to engage combat in case things went south: Lyn was taking the aim, bow in hand, while Nephenee and Fjorn pointed both their spears towards him. Even Arvis and Reinheart, although apparently looking relaxed despite the situation, were holding their tomes tight in their hands.

**“You do raise a fair point”**

Black Knight put away his sword, and cue the collective sigh of relief.

**“Very well then. I will be more than glad to wait for the end of this war if it means I’ll fight you at your  full potential.”**

Black Knight turned around and started walking away when he stopped and slightly turned his head.

**“In the meantime, Ike, grow stronger. Do not disappoint.”**

Black Knight left the hallway, while everyone started muttering and chatting in regards to what just happened.

Ike walked towards the Summoner.

“I didn’t know Askr considered him worthy the title of “Hero” ”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not informing you sooner about him. Yet, I can’t deny he’s a valuable ally.”

“I can imagine.” Ike looked at the figure of the Black Knight growing smaller and smaller as he was leaving the hallway. “Zelgius…”

“What a jerk, am I right?” said the Summoner, hearing him.

Ike looked puzzled the Summoner.

“You…Do you know about..?”

“About what?” asked the summoner.

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter.” Shrugged off Ike. There was something really weird with this summoner, he thought.

 “KIRAN!” a voice shouted behind them, making the Summoner’s skin crawl, for he knew who that voice belonged to.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING GOING FULL BRAVE AND BOSSY IN FRONT OF BLACK KNIGHT! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIGHT, BY THE GODS!” Sharena yelled, the worried expression still painted on her face, Alphonse following shortly after.

“More important, you think we should just let him go away like that?” said the prince

“What, you want to catch up with him and scold him for what he’s done? You’re free to go” said Kiran.

Alphonse tightened his lips in a worried look.

“I know he almost trashed the place, but I think my point convinced him to.. not repeat this kind of behavior in the nearby future.” Said Kiran.

Being reminded of the Hall, Sharena slapped her hand on her forehead and pointed at where Alondite had been plunged in.

“OH GODNESS! THE FLOOR! WHO’S GONNA TELL THIS TO THE COMMANDER?!”

“Ah well, not me,” said Kiriam, putting a hand on Ike’s back as they quickly left.

“HEY! SURE AIN’T GONNA BE ME!” Said Sharena,  disappearing into the crowd of heroes, leaving Alphonse alone in front of the crack on the floor.

The Askrian prince led out a loud sigh while massaging his temples with one hand.

“Commander Ana sure is gonna love this.”

 

 

 


End file.
